valvefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Leshrac
/Int}} + /IntGain}} |Agilität = /Agi}} + /AgiGain}} |Stärke = /Str}} + /StrGain}} |Schaden = /MinSchaden}} - /MaxSchaden}} |Tempo = /Bewegungstempo}} |CarryVal = 1 |DurableVal = 0 |SupportVal = 1 |EscapeVal = 0 |NukerVal = 3 |PusherVal = 3 |DisablerVal = 1 |InitiatorVal = 0 |JunglerVal = 0 |Kampftyp = Fernkampf |Held-Schwierigkeit = 1 |DotA = 08. April 2004|Dota 2 = 26. Mai 2011}} Leshrac, die Tormented Soul (Gepeinigte Seele), ist ein Intelligenz-Held aus DotA und Dota 2. Er ist eine Fernkampf-Einheit der Dire. Gemein haben die Fähigkeiten von Leshrac, dass sie Schaden in einen Radius um ihn herum verursachen können und dabei sowohl gegnerischen Einheiten als auch Gebäuden großen Schaden zufügen können. Im Spiel kann er die Rolle eines Nukers, Pushers, Disablers und Supports übernehmen. Die Fähigkeit Split Earth lässt die Erde nach einer kruzen Verzögerung aufbrechen und betäubt Einheiten in ihrem Wirkungsbereich. Diabolic Edict schädigt umstehende Einheiten und Gebäude des Gegners. Die Höhe des Schadens nimmt mit der Anzahl der potentiellen Ziele von Diabolic Edict zu. Lightning Storm muss auf eine Zieleinheit gewirkt werden, springt aber zwischen mehreren Gegnern umher. Diese erleiden dabei Schaden und werden für 0,5 Sekunden um 75% verlangsamt. Leshracs Ultimate Pulse Nova kann, sofern seine Manaregeneration reicht, dauerhaft oder phasenweise gewirkt werden. Pulse Nova schädigt, ähnlich wie Diabolic Edict, umstehende Gegner, verteilt aber immer denselben Schaden. Aghanim's Scepter erhöhten den Schaden von Pulse Nova. Hype Leshrac's powerful spells lay waste to enemies and their defenses alike. Pushing deep into enemy territory with his devastating edict, careful timing of his ability to split the earth will stun foes, allowing his merciless allies to finish them off. Biographie "Leshrac, Tormented Soul, ein Wesen, das aus dem Herzen der Natur gerissen wurde. Ein Schwellenwesen, das zur Hälfte auf verschiedenen Ebenen der Existenz lebt. Seine Intelligenz ist so durchdringend, dass er für keinen Moment das marternde Grauen im Herzen der Schöpfung ignorieren kann. Einst ein großer Philosoph auf der Suche nach dem Sinn des Lebens, kundschaftete er die Tiefen der Natur mit den verwunschenen Chronoptic Crystals aus. Die abscheulichen Mysterien, die er dabei enthüllte, veränderten ihn für immer. Nun sind die dunkelsten Abgründe seiner Erleuchtung nur noch vom flackerenden Licht seiner Arroganz erhellt. Wie andere elementare Charaktere ist auch er eins mit der Natur, doch in seinem Fall ist es eine schreckliche und widerwärtige. Nur er sieht die grausame Wahrheit der Realität und hat keine Verwendung für diejenigen, die denken, das Universum belohne die Rechtschaffenen." Attribute /Attribute}} Levelfähigkeiten Fähigkeiten /Skills}} Empfohlene Gegenstände /Empfohlene}} Update-Verlauf *12. Juli 2012: Leshrac: Behob, dass Pulse Nova Essence Aura aktivierte. Gameplay-Update Gameplay-Update 7.03 *Level 25-Talent wurde von +2 s Verlangsamungsdauer von Lightning Storm auf +3 s erhöht. Gameplay-Update 6.88c *Bewegungstempo erhöht von 320 auf 325 Gameplay-Update 6.85 *Basisschaden wurde um 4 reduziert. *Sprungdistanz von Lightning Storm wurde von 650 auf 475 reduziert. *Schaden von Lightning Storm wurde von 80/140/200/260 auf 50/100/150/200 reduziert. Gameplay-Update 6.84 *Bewegungstempo erhöht von 315 auf 320 *Lightning Storm: Wirkungsverzögerung reduziert von 0,7 auf 0,6 *Lightning Storm: Verlangsamungsdauer reskaliert von 0,75 auf 0,7/0,8/0,9/1 Gameplay-Update 6.83 *Diabolic Edict: Dauer erhöht von 8 auf 10 *Lightning Storm: Verlangsamungsdauer erhöht von 0,5 auf 0,75 *Lightning Storm: Zauberreichweite erhöht von 700 auf 800 Gameplay-Update 6.82 *Pulse Nova: Schaden erhöht von 80/120/160 auf 100/130/160 *Pulse Nova (Scepter):Schaden erhöht von 100/160/220 auf 160/190/220 *Pulse Nova: Aktivierungskosten reduziert von 110 auf 70/90/110 *Diabolic Edict: Schadenstyp von Gemischt zu Physisch geändert *Diabolic Edict: Schaden reduziert von 12.5/25/37.5/50 auf 9/18/27/36 *Diabolic Edict: Schaden bei Towern um 40% erhöht (Resultiert im selben Schaden an Towern wie vorher) Gameplay-Update 6.81b * Schaden von Pulse Nova wurde von 66/100/144 auf 80/120/160 erhöht (Scepter von 100/150/200 auf 100/160/220). Gameplay-Update 6.81 * Lightning Storm verlangsamt seine Ziele nun für 0,5 Sekunden um 75%. Gameplay-Update 6.80 *Lightning Storm-Sprünge wurden von 4/6/7/8 auf 4/5/6/7 neuskaliert. *Lightning Storm-Schaden wurde von 80/145/205/265 auf 80/140/200/260 reduziert. *Lightning Storm-Abklingzeit wurde von 5,5 auf 4 reduziert. *Lightning Storm-Manakosten wurden von 100/115/130/145 auf 90/100/110/120 reduziert. Gameplay-Update 6.79 *Beschwörungsdauer von Diabolic Edict wurde von 0,7 auf 0,5 verbessert. *Schaden von Pulse Nova unter dem Einfluss von Aghanim's Scepter wurde von 88/133/177 auf 100/150/200 erhöht. Trivia *Eric Newsome, der US-amerikanische Synchronsprecher von Leshrac, spricht auch die sechs anderen Zeus, Chen, Razor, Tidehunter, Nature's Prophet und Tiny aus Dota 2. Weblinks *Leshrac auf Heropedia *Tormented Soul auf PlayDotA Kategorie:Helden (Dota 2) Kategorie:Dire Kategorie:Nuker Kategorie:Pusher Kategorie:Disabler Kategorie:Support Kategorie:Dota 2